Not Now, Jimmy!
Not Now, Jimmy! is the ninth episode of Salvation Quest. Summary "Jimmy learns what happens when he's not sincere with his prayers." Plot TJ, Shelley and Jimmy are walking along at school as they suddenly notice a fight breaking out. Jimmy falls to his knees and prays for a peaceful resolution, and suddenly the people fighting stop and apologize to each other. Other classmates at the scene who saw what happened remark to Jimmy about how amazing his power is, and how it could be used to do pretty much anything. Jimmy laughs and says he can only use it when people are in need. Later on, at lunch, Jimmy considers that he's never tried to use his prayer power just for his own benefit. He decides that it's worth a try, and falls to his knees and prays for burgers to be served in the cafeteria. As he walks up and grabs a tray, he sees the people in front of him are getting delicious looking hamburgers. When he comes up to be served, the cafeteria lady declares that they're out of burgers for the day and now only have mayonnaise sandwiches. They put a big mayonnaise sandwich on his plate and he dejectedly goes and sits with the Crusaders. As the other two eat their burgers, Jimmy comments that he didn't know that mayonnaise sandwiches existed, and tries to take a bite but then is too disgusted to continue. After school, Jimmy falls to his knees again to pray, and frustratedly insists that he deserves something good and that he wants his parents to have bought him a new game console when he gets home. When he gets home, his little brother Carter is over the moon because their parents bought him the newest game system. Jimmy is a bit miffed, but isn't too bothered since he'll still be able to enjoy it too. As he sits down to play a game with his brother, his parents come in and demand Jimmy to catch up on his chores. He scrubs dishes and floors all evening while his brother enjoys his brand new games. That night, Jimmy gets on his knees and prays, furious this time, demanding that the next day he be the most popular kid in school. He goes to bed. He wakes up the next morning and starts his day, but peculiarly, no one in his house seems to notice him. They don't see him, hear him, or respond to his touch, but they all seem extremely sad and no one is talking to each other. He runs to school and sees that everyone there is doing the same thing; everyone looks right through him as if he didn't exist, and then eventually someone walks right through him. He finds TJ and Shelley in their classroom, and they are both weeping. Jimmy runs up to them to ask what's wrong, and see that they have a newspaper in front of them, the headline reading "Jimmy Jacobs, Dead At Age 12." Jimmy is horrified, realizing that he has been a ghost ever since he woke up. He gets on his knees and prays again, this time repenting for being selfish and asking God to forgive him. Jimmy wakes up in his bed; the whole thing had been a dream. After seeing the damage that abusing his powers can cause, Jimmy resolves to never pray selfishly ever again. Gallery ss33.png ssx.png ss34.png ss35.png